


The One You Feed [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Sum of Its Parts [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Derek, Asexual Relationship, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Family, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, The Alpha Pack, alpha and lupa, general badassery, lycan review board, unavoidable OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The alpha pack is in town, and they’re not too happy with the way things are in Beacon Hills. Stiles may have to choose between his life and his pack.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One You Feed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647174) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> **Length (total)** : 7:34:05  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong (heavily influenced by [Kylie L's gorgeous covers for this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011))  
>  **Music** : _House of Wolves_ by My Chemical Romance  
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-you-feed)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Audiobook | 7:34:06 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/The%20One%20You%20Feed.m4b) (215.1 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 42:52 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20One%20You%20Feed/The%20One%20You%20Feed%20Chapter%201.mp3) (32.9 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 44:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20One%20You%20Feed/The%20One%20You%20Feed%20Chapter%202.mp3) (34.2 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 37:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20One%20You%20Feed/The%20One%20You%20Feed%20Chapter%203.mp3) (28.8 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 23:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20One%20You%20Feed/The%20One%20You%20Feed%20Chapter%204.mp3) (18.1 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 26:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20One%20You%20Feed/The%20One%20You%20Feed%20Chapter%205.mp3) (20.8 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 42:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20One%20You%20Feed/The%20One%20You%20Feed%20Chapter%206.mp3) (32.4 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 38:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20One%20You%20Feed/The%20One%20You%20Feed%20Chapter%207.mp3) (29.9 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 41:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20One%20You%20Feed/The%20One%20You%20Feed%20Chapter%208.mp3) (57.5 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 37:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20One%20You%20Feed/The%20One%20You%20Feed%20Chapter%209.mp3) (52.4 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 42:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20One%20You%20Feed/The%20One%20You%20Feed%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (58.9 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 37:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20One%20You%20Feed/The%20One%20You%20Feed%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (52.1 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 24:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20One%20You%20Feed/The%20One%20You%20Feed%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (19.6 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 14:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20One%20You%20Feed/The%20One%20You%20Feed%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (11.1 MB) | 


End file.
